Aku Aku no Mi
The Empty Empty Fruit (空の空のフルーツ Aku Aku no Mi) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that empowers its eater with the ability to store any nearby object(s) within the user. It was eaten by Mira, the former "Left Shield" of the "Two Shields"; co-captains who worked for Majestic T. Decaden's royal guard on Aspara. After being defeated and forced to escape the Marines, Mira later found herself enlisted amongst the Ika Bounty Hunters as one of their members. This fruit shouldn't be confused with the Yami Yami no Mi. If the user absorbs a Devil Fruit or another Devil Fruit user, the user of the Empty Empty Fruit will die while the other Devil Fruit/Devil Fruit user will remain unharmed. Additionally, this power does NOT produce black holes. Appearance The Empty Empty Fruit comes in the appearance of a black orange with purple swirls covering it. The fruit has no center and is only made up of its skin. Usage The Empty Empty Fruit hollows out the user and creates an empty void within her. The void has been said to be pitch black and utterly cold. With it, the user can pull in objects and living creatures into the void and hold them for an indefinite amount of time. Afterward, the user is free to expel any and all objects held within her. Within the void of the user, objects will slowly degrade over time until they're ground to dust. This power is constantly active, although the user can choose when and what to absorb at will. Though this power comes from a long time of training. Strengths The Empty Empty Fruit hollows its user out, making her a constant vacuum. The fruit allows its user to draw in any nearby objects or living things and hold them inside the empty void. After that, the user is free to expel anything from inside her, shooting the object(s) back out into the natural world. Thanks to the fruit's power, any attacks against the user can be absorbed as well, acting similar to a Logia Devil Fruit. The attacks can then be thrown back at the opponent, thus fighting fire with fire; sometimes literally. Another strength comes from the fact that anything inside the void will be ground to dust if kept inside long enough. Usually the larger or more durable something is, the longer it will take to degrade. For instance, feathers and leaves will decay within a few hours, while people and small/medium sized animals will decay after three to four weeks. This is usually a good tactic to slowly kill and/or torture someone. If an object that has already begun to decay is released, the object will stay damaged. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Another main weakness is the impossibility of absorbing sea water, sea stone, or salt, as the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses will destroy the user from the inside-outside, effectively killing her. Anyone who carries these items around will eventually use this weakness against the user. Another crucial weakness is that the user has a limit on how much she can store within her. If the user gets greedy and absorbs too much, she will literally explode while the objects she had within her will go flying in multiple directions. Obviously, this explosion is lethal to the user. One more crucial downside to this fruit's power is that the user cannot transform into whatever she absorbed. Attacks Empty Pull: Mira draws in an object or person towards herself with one of her hands. Empty Wasteland: Mira crosses her arms and concentrates on drawing in everything around her. This attack is capable of absorbing an entire city if necessary. It's a widespread form of Empty Pull. Empty Mirror: If Mira has absorbed an attack (bullets, lasers, shock waves, fire balls, etc,) she will then release it back on the attacker. Mira mostly uses her hands for projectile attacks. She is also capable of expelling the attacks from any part of her body, such as shooting lightning from her foot. Trivia *Sadly, those who eat the Empty Empty Fruit will be haunted by a constant hunger. This naturally leads the user to eat food at an extreme rate. While the user's well fed and nourished, she nonetheless will experience this hunger until they die. *The Empty Empty Fruit's name in Japanese is Aku Aku no Mi. Aku can have two distinct references in this situation. One is that "Aku" can mean "to become empty," a reference to what the fruit's power does to the user. The other meaning for aku, "evil or wickedness," is a reference to the fact that Mira, the fruit's user, has considered such a strange power to be evil, and now considers herself to be evil as well. External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream